No Smoke Without Fire
by Bobbie23
Summary: Set prior to the opening scene of Smoked, no real spoilers though.


**Author Note – WARNING – Sexual content. If you're a minor or this kind of material offends you, please don't read beyond this point and turn back now. If you're neither, read on and enjoy. Set prior to the opening scene of** _ **Smoked**_ **, no real spoilers though.**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own, just borrowing.**

 **No Smoke Without Fire**

' _The only order in the universe is just a cycle of calm and chaos.'_ _Toba Beta_

They are a tumble of limbs as they crash onto her bed. In a matter of seconds, he's beneath her and she's straddling his hips. He grunts as she unintentionally rolls her hips against his as she rises to sit on him. The next roll isn't so unintentional and she smirks when he groans, only just holding back a groan of her own. His hands tighten their grip, possessively dig into her flesh to still her movements, prevent her from torturing him further. They'll leave marks tomorrow. Her smirk widens and her hands find the hem of her shirt and his eyes brighten with interest as she pulls the garment over her head. She doesn't want any misunderstanding over what she wants or what they are doing tonight. She chuckles, the guilt ridden Catholic she is used to is gone. Before she can reach for the front clasp of her bra, his fingers relax and slide up her back to pull her towards him. Their mouths find each other, gasping as they connect over and over. His hands roam her hot flesh, massaging as they feel everything. She wants to do the same but is restricted by the mattress. All she can do is plant her hands either side of his face and her body stretches over him, pressed against every contour and muscle. Her teeth gnaw at his lower lip, drawing another groan from him. Part of her wants to slow down, remember every second, tease him and herself. His lips break from hers, peppering kisses down her jaw, inhaling her scent as he does. Her eyes drift shut and she lifts her chin to allow him better access to her neck. He takes the hint and his mouth moves down, sucking her flesh. He soothes with a quick flick of his tongue, sighs against her neck.

She inches her hands closer to his shoulders, her fingertips grazing the side of his neck. She twists her neck to touch her lips to his forehead. As good as he feels beneath her, strong and solid. She wants to touch him. Wanting and telling him are different and she won't beg him. "Elliot," she breathes against him.

Apparently that's all she needs to say. His leg curls around hers, his hand slides into her hair to cup the back of her head. His lips lose contact with her neck as he rolls them over smoothly. She's lies in the centre of the bed, welcomes his weight on top of her. She feels the tension in him as he holds himself up so not to crush her. His lips reconnect with her skin, determined to continue their journey down the column of her throat to her collarbone which he nibbles and laves with attention, making her whimper.

His hands slip under her to give him leverage to move down her body, his kisses becoming more insistent as he does. His breath tickles her skin, leaving goose bumps as he nears her cleavage. Her hands run over his shirt, bunching the fabric over his back. She feels a little resistance but she persists. The shirt gives way a moment later and she pulls it from his trousers. Elliot laughs at her impatience when her fingers move between them to find the buttons, deftly undoing the first two.

"Relax Liv," he advises, pressing his lips to the spot between her breasts.

"I am," her chest heaves deeply with her exhale. Her heart thumps faster as his head lingers over her chest.

"Like hell," he responds breathily. His tongue flicks the upper curve of her breast. She arches her back, urging him to continue. He stubbornly lifts his head to look smirk at her, his eyes sparkling with amusement. She scowls at him, unimpressed by his sudden urge to prolong his teasing.

"Easy for you to say when you're still fully clothed." Her fingers release another button from its' binding.

He smiles at her, lifts himself so she can reach the buttons trapped between them. "You think I don't want to rip the rest of your clothes off?"

"I'm not stopping you," Olivia quips as she undoes the last buttons, grinning triumphantly. How has she never realised how many buttons his shirt has? Her hands slip inside and glide over his chest to his shoulders, easing the fabric away from his body. He pushes up to rest his weight on his knees to help her push it off his shoulders and down his arms, her hands never completely leaving his skin. Her hands run up his arms, over his tattoos as he tosses it to the floor to join hers. He plants his hands either side of her head with a huff.

"We even now?" He smirks. Without waiting for an answer he dips his shoulders so he can capture her lips once more while maintaining the space between their torsos.

She rakes her nails across the back of his shoulders as she lifts her head to deepen the kiss. He supports his weight on one hand and the other touches her shoulder before it trails down to palm her breast through her bra, squeezing gently. She hisses into his mouth as she pushes into his touch, wanting more. His fingers grasp the cup and tug it down to expose her breast. His mouth releases hers and he quickly places open mouthed kisses down her chest to engulf her nipple, worrying it alternately with his tongue and teeth.

She inhales sharply and holds it as her lower back recoils and flattens against the mattress. Her hands fly to the back of his head, holding him there as her legs wrap around his hips and pull his body down to her. He drops willingly and moans as their bodies meet. His free hand slips between them to undo the clasp of her bra. His hand pushes the bra out of his way, exposing her completely to the air. His mouth soon descends on her other breast, bestowing it with the same attention he gave the other.

She hates being the inactive participant and wants to make him as crazy as he's making her. Boldly she reaches down and makes quick work of his belt. The buckle clinks as she pushes it out of the way to access the button and zip of his trousers. She slides it down quickly so he has no chance to stop her. His mouth releases her nipple to groan as she grips him through his boxers.

"Liv," he warns with a growl.

Her lips quirk. At least they're on even footing. She squeezes.

"I want to take my time," Elliot tells her.

"You're the only one getting to explore," Olivia replies. "There'll be time for that later."

"Good," he grinds out. "Doesn't mean I'm going to let this go any faster."

"Elliot," she whines when he flicks his tongue repeatedly against her nipple. His laugh blows against her damp skin, prickling it. "Give and take," she reminds him.

"I'll take what you give," Elliot says casually as he slides down her body.

She's too caught up in watching his broad shoulders as they dip and move with every touch of his lips to her skin to realise he's unfastened her trousers. His hands slide under her to lift her hips from the mattress to ease them down her legs, kisses the top hem of her panties as he does so. She shivers. Elliot stops suddenly and leaves her trousers mid-thigh and trails back up to drag her underwear down with them. Seconds later he pulls them from her feet and adds them to the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Without waiting for him to re-join her on the bed, Olivia rises to her knees and meets him half way. His eyes light up in surprise but he doesn't say anything as his arms encircle her. He breathes out heavily, his palms skim her back. Her head drops and she looks at his bare chest. His lips find her forehead and rest there.

"Second thoughts?" He asks.

"No."

Yes.

"Liar."

She laughs. Of course he would know what she's thinking. She's naked and he's halfway there. Her intention had been to help him out of last of his clothes, except she's paused. And Elliot is waiting for her.

"What about you? Any doubts?"

"None."

The certainty in his voice spurs her into action and her hands grip his boxers and trousers. They start to push them down when his hands cover hers, stops them.

"We don't have to do this."

"I want to," Olivia replies. That's never really been in question. It was the uncertainty of what comes after. She shrugs his hands off and tugs his clothes down. "I want you."

Elliot doesn't ask any more questions only moves off the bed to finish taking them off. Both are silent as they stare at each other completely for the first time. There's no need for any declarations that are more likely to scare than comfort. He doesn't say she's beautiful, she doesn't say anything about his stature. They don't need to. She's caught him looking at her before tonight and she's indulged on occasion herself.

He stops in front of her at the edge of her bed. His hands cup her face, his fingers thread through her hair. Their mouths meet sweetly, surely. Her mouth opens to his tongue and the kiss deepens. Her arms thread through his and wind around his neck. She drops onto the mattress, drawing him with her. She breaks contact to scoot back quickly to make room for him to kneel on the edge. He follows her silent instruction and leans over her, eager to kiss her again. His hand brushes her thigh hesitantly before skimming her inner thigh. She sighs into him and opens her legs to allow him access. He strokes her skin a few times before moving to her core, gaining confidence as he touches her. Gentle and sure he encircles her bud with his index finger, careful not the graze her with his nails. Her breathing becomes laboured as his finger dips lower, pushes inside to test her. His thumb takes over manipulating her.

Olivia lifts her head only to find him staring at her. Their eyes lock and he starts to lower his head but she shakes her head. "I need you." He looks a little disappointed but she gestures to her nightstand. "Top drawer," Olivia says, disappointed when his hands leave her body to do as she asks.

He opens the drawer to find the box of condoms she keeps there. He plucks one out quickly and she notes that he doesn't count how many there are. He doesn't need to know when she bought them or the last time she needed one. He rips the small packet and rolls it down his length before climbing back on the bed. Her legs and arms wrap around him as he settles over her, guiding himself to her centre. He pushes inside gradually, allowing her to adjust. His rhythm builds slowly, steadily.

"More," she whispers and he complies.

They move against each other. Her hands run over his arms and back, up to his head to pull it up so she can kiss him. It's tender to start but soon escalates as she draws his lower lip between hers. He breaks away as he lifts one of her legs higher on his hip, allowing him to move deeper. She groans at the new angle and depth. He leans down to capture her nipple in his mouth, sucking before repeating the action with the other. Her head falls back, her eyes close as she bucks into his thrusts. He moves faster, harder and she knows she'll ache later. She's determined she won't be the only one. She prefers being on top, likes to set her own pace.

He loses contact with the breast and reaches between them. His fingers touch her bud, urging her to come. "Liv," he breathes into her ear, begging almost.

She understands his urgency. She's touched by his unwillingness to orgasm without her; she's had lovers who were neither concerned or aware of her needs. They never returned to her bed. He doesn't need to worry; her climax is building as steadily as his. She presses a quick peck to his cheek and moves her hips against his. A few thrusts later, their eyes meet and hold. His fingers press insistently against her as he watches her. Her teeth bite her lip as she feels her orgasm reaching its' peak. She clenches around him, squeezing tightly. He continues to move, joining her moments later. His mouth seeks hers and they languidly kiss as their movements become sluggish and relaxed as they calm down.

Neither speak as he slips from her and leaves the bed to dispose of the spent condom in the bathroom. She hears the faucet running. Her legs close and she already feels the loss of him. She rolls onto her side when the faucet stops and she hears him step back into the room. A smile plays on her lips as he stands in front of her, not bothering to cover up. She never imagined he would be this comfortable with being naked in front of anyone.

"What?"

"You aren't shy, are you?"

He looks down at himself and shrugs before walking back to the bed.

"So much for coming over to _talk_ ," Olivia jokes as Elliot pulls the comforter over them.

"Talking doesn't work for us, I think we just proved that," he replies suggestively and touches his lips to her shoulder before finally lying next to her.

"We did," she agrees with a smile. "Are you going to tell Cragen about the divorce?"

Elliot's fingers twist the ends of her hair. "Is it any of his business?" He grumbles. She just stares at him sympathetically, understands his reluctance. "I want to."

"You told me a month ago."

"Because I didn't want any misunderstanding this time," he sighs. "We know what will happen when I do."

"Definitely no misunderstandings," she replies touching his face. He turns into it to press a kiss to her palm before circling it with his larger one to pull it away, holding it between them.

"We did," he agrees.

"I think it's time."

Elliot doesn't say anything just bobs his head as he lifts her hand to kiss the back of her fingers. Satisfied with his 'answer' Olivia leans in to kiss him. She meant for it to be a quick peck on the lips but he has other ideas and refuses to let her retreat. He follows her, his head driving her back onto her pillow as his body covers hers once more. Her body reacts instinctually. Her chin tilts up, meeting his mouth eagerly as they kiss slowly and deeply. He settles between her thighs and she feels his arousal again. He suddenly pushes himself up, hovering just out of reach as she tries to kiss him again.

"You said something about there being time to explore later," he whispers huskily suggestively moving against her.

She chuckles and slips her arms around him as a phone chime rings out from the pile of clothes on the floor. They simultaneously groan.

"It could be one of your kids," she reminds him hopefully.

"Not with our luck," Elliot replies as he reluctantly pulls away from her. He sits on the edge of the bed and rummages through the clothes to find his trousers only to pull out his phone. He shows her the blank screen. "It's not mine."

He finds hers and she frowns at the number she doesn't recognise. Sitting up she hits connect. "Detective Benson," she answers.

On the other end a detective tells her about a mugging turned killing and says the only witness asked for her. Hearing her formal answers, Elliot starts getting dressed and puts her clothes on the bed so she can do the same as she finishes the call.

"Who's the witness?" Elliot asks.

"No idea," Olivia shrugs as she nips into the bathroom to clean up quickly before redressing. "He said they had my card and demanded to see us."


End file.
